Is This A Mistake?
by CuteFish
Summary: This fic is shounen-ai. It contains many a surprise pairing, but the main one is Takechi. Part 2 is now up!
1. Part 1

**A/N (a.k.a. mini-fic): I am at work. I am thoroughly bored. I feel the need to write. Write something Digimon-related. Yaoi, of course! But what pairing? Hmmm. What pairing has not been so terribly overdone? Only one way to find out. I write all the names of the male Chosen on little pieces of paper and ask my co-worker, Jeff, to pick two. He agrees. I am happy. He picks two, and I take a look. Takeru and Yamato. I make a face. "What?" he asks. "Pick again. They're brothers. I'm not writing that." He gives me a strange look, but agrees to pick again. And finally, he picks two names that I am happy with. The pairing is… **

Disclaimer: Me no own nothing. 

Warnings: Shounen-ai and you all hating me for the included pairings. I went to bed at 5 am and got up at nine. That's the excuse I have for the typos. 

Is This A Mistake?

Part I

'Kari-chan said I should do this. She told me to tell the one I loved how I felt. They always say to do these things so you'll have "the great weight" lifted from your shoulders, that you'll finally have it off your chest and all that. It's true, once I tell him how I feel, I'll have a weight lifted from my shoulders, I'll have it off my chest, but the consequences' weight will be much heavier and will hurt me much more than what I'm feeling right now. What are the chances he'll feel the same? Pretty damn slim. In any case, I have to do this or I'll burst. It's too much for me, and I'll admit it. As much as my own two hands can make up for the embraces and touches I'm missing, it still isn't enough. Just in case, I'll tell him how I feel, and if it works out, it'll probably be the best thing to happen to me in my 15 years on this planet. If it doesn't, I'll be crushed, but hey, that's life. It isn't always fair. And boy, would this ever be fair… 

Should I call him? I don't know if I'll be able to do this in person. It's almost 8pm now, his soccer game should be just about over. Well, since I've decided to do this in the first place, I might as well do it right. I'm going to tell him I love him in person. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Takeru! Hey! What brings you here? You know Hikari's at her photo club meeting!" 

He's just standing there at the door, dirty and sweaty and _dead sexy_. I can't believe I'm seeing him right now, like this, in front of my face. Don't forget what you came here for, Takeru. 

"Uh, I needed to talk to _you_, Taichi-san."   
"Alright! Come on in!" Damn my over-active hormones and dirty mind… 

I take off my shoes and walk through the living room. I look around. His parents are nowhere in sight. That's good. He sits down on the couch, but I just stand there. Right now I'm so nervous that I feel like I'm going to pass out. I hope it doesn't show. 

"Come on, siddown!" he exclaims, patting a spot on the sofa next to him. I might as well sit down. I figure I'm better of fainting sitting down than standing up. My head hurts as I sit down. I think I'm going to throw up. I'm so unbelievingly nervous… I think I'm shaking… I really shouldn't have come here. My head is pounding. This isn't funny anymore. Taichi isn't looking at me differently, so I must look relatively okay. 

I can't do this. 

"I'm sorry, I just came over here to tell you that Yamato's phone line is down and he needs to talk to you." I say as I get up and march to the door. "Sorry to bother you!" I say as I open the door and walk out. I can't believe I almost told him. Can you imagine what would have happened if I would have? He probably would have thrown me out! 

Right now, as I'm walking home, I still feel like I'm going to pass out. Getting over extreme nervousness is not something I can do easily. I'll probably feel this way tomorrow, too, but at least it's Sunday and I won't see him at school. Wait… Sunday… Shit! I'm supposed to help 'Kari-chan with her tourism project! I can't ask her to come over to 'kaasan's because she's having her boss over for dinner. And I can't back out because I promised Hikari! She's like a sister and a best friend, I can't let her down. I know she wouldn't let _me_ down. 

It's so bad I can't even be near him anymore. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sunday morning. 8am to be exact. I've never slept much, but 8am is pretty early considering I fell asleep four hours ago. I couldn't sleep, obviously. I couldn't stop thinking about how much of an ass I made out of myself. I don't think so anymore, though. I'll just go over to 'Kari-chan's and help her with her project. I'm getting butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it, and I'm hoping Taichi won't be there, but if he is… that's something I can't help. I can't act like I did yesterday. But I know I'm not telling him how I feel today. 

END OF PART I 

A/N: Well, what do you think? Should I go on? Is Takeru going to forget what he just told himself and tell Taichi how he feels? If he does, how will Taichi react? If I must, I'll type up Part II and you'll see! ^_^


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Well, here's Part II. I hope you don't hate me for it. ^ ^;;; **

Disclaimer: Me still owns nootin. 

Warnings: Okay, this part is the middle one. Nothing naughty in here, I don't think. But maybe! Still shounen-ai. Or mebbe shounen-lust? Who knows? o.o 

Other A/N: This fic is dedicated to everyone who reviewed Part I: Flamedramon_the_fire_of_Courage, Harry, PallaPalla, Rina Rose, Roxy Star, whoever "me" is, Servo-Z, Takeru's Stalker, Gabbie Motimiya Kido, and Al. Thanks, guys! ^_^ 

Is This A Mistake? Part II

I'm here, just as I was yesterday, only it's raining out and I'm all wet. I rang the doorbell about two seconds ago and I already hear footsteps walking to the door. I can still feel the rain on me, even if I'm under the roof, right next to the door. Relax, Takeru. Taichi might not even be there, and you'll help 'Kari-chan with her project, and you'll go home, and you'll think about him for the rest of the day. Then, you can - 

I don't even have time to finish my thought. I don't even know how I could be thinking this right now, but someone answered the door, and it's him. Taichi. He smiles and lets me in. I smile back, but there's that feeling in my stomach again, that feeling I've been getting too much recently, telling me what I'm feeling is love, or so I think. But I'm pretty sure that's it. What else could it be? 

"Hikari's in her room. You can go on in." Taichi tells me. I just nod and take my shoes off, then slip on my usual slippers. I walk to her room, again looking for parents. I don't see any, but they could be anywhere. Parents are sneaky… 

I knock on the bedroom door.   
"Come on in!" I hear her yell. Taichi told me to go on in, but I know from experience it's wise to knock before entering anyway. I've gotten a few pairs of eyes staring at me while I was getting dressed, and worse. 

I twist the knob and walk in. She's sitting at her desk, working on her project. She's already looking up at me. She smiles. "Hi, Takeru."   
"Hey, Hikari… How's your project coming along?" I ask as I sit down beside her. I still feel a little shaken from that encounter with Taichi…   
"Great! I'm learning a lot of new things!" she answers cheerfully.   
"What country are you doing your project on?" I ask.   
"Canada."   
"Where is that?"   
"Right above the United States. Canada is the second-largest country in the world!"   
"Oh…" I feel stupid. Something that important and I don't even know it. I feel my cheeks and ears get warm and red… I'm blushing. I hear 'Kari-chan giggle. I smile stupidly. "If I didn't even know that, I don't know how I can help you…"   
"You're too nice, Takeru. You could help me cut out the pictures from this magazine," she suggests. I smile dumbly and nod. She giggles again. I go to grab the scissors and she apparently does the same, because our hands touch for a brief instant. I jerk away, but her hand stays in place. She smiles and hands me the scissors.   
"Arigatou," I thank. She smiles again and starts writing stuff in her notebook. 

An hour later, I have every picture cut out of the six magazines 'Kari-chan had on hand. She hasn't noticed yet, but I bet she'll be pretty happy when she sees I'm done already. We've barely spoken the entire time I've been here, but I enjoyed the peace and quiet. Sometimes I could hear Taichi moving around, and since I didn't hear any parents, I figured they were out for the week-end.   
"Hikari?"   
"Mm?" she looks at me, and I think I startled her with my voice.   
"Where are your parents?" I ask.   
"They're out for the week-end, and they're only going to be back tomorrow afternoon."   
"Ah…" I nod.   
"Takeru!" she exclaims.   
"Nani!?" This time, her voice startled me…   
"You cut out all these pictures already?!"   
"Uhm… yeah…" I answer. This is ridiculous. I know there's no way, but I'm thinking maybe Taichi heard her cry out.   
"I can't believe it! Thank you so much!" I can see her eyes are glowing just a little, and that she's really happy. I love that look, it also makes me happy. She and Taichi's eyes are a lot alike… I wonder if he gets that glow…   
"It's no problem." I mumble, my mind still on the brunette who is undoubtedly watching television in the next room. 

She clears her throat and puts her pencil down on her notebook. She looks up at me, directly into my eyes, which are no longer glowing, but filled with something else, something I can't quite put my finger on. It's almost… sad. I frown, trying to figure out why she's giving me this look.   
"Takeru… uhm…" her voice is shaking. Kami-sama, what's the matter?! She sounds like she's going to cry!   
"What? 'Kari-chan, what's the matter?" I ask. Now I really think she's going to cry.   
"I… I didn't ask you over here so you could help me with my project."   
"Uhm… that's okay… what's wrong with that?" I ask her.   
"I'm afraid I had an ulterior motive… I wanted you to come over here today… so I could tell you… tell you…" she takes a deep breath and moves her gaze down to the floor. 

Please don't let this be what I think it is… Onegai… 

"That… I love you. N-no, that isn't enough. I wanted to tell you that I was _in_ love with you." 

It's worse than I thought… I thought she was just going to admit a silly crush or something… but she's saying she's in love?! No… 

The only thing on my face that moves are my eyes, which have blinked quite a few times, and my mouth, which is hanging open. She looks up at me, her eyes brimming with tears, and smiles a little. "I can't believe I just told you that," she says. I don't know what to say. I'm staring at her, but I can't see her. I'm just… shocked. Love? In love?! This can't be…Kami-sama, what am I going to say?! 

Before I can think of anything else, I feel damp warmth on my lips. I gasp and try to pull away gently as I realize Hikari is kissing me. I don't know how, but I think she might have mistaken my gasp for a moan, because she's got her hands behind my head and drawing me in for a deeper kiss. I don't know what to do… I can't kiss her back, not only because I love Taichi, but because I can't give her any kind of false hope. My Crest… Crest of Hope my ass.   
"N-no, Hikari, stop…" I try to mumble around her… mouth. This can't be happening… 

She actually stops. She still has her hands behind my head, and now she's looking at me in the face. Her face is a little pink and she looks... different.   
"Stop what?" she asks.   
"D-don't... you can't... I'm sorry..." I say as I remove her hands. I can't look at her in the face.   
"What's the matter, Takeru?" she insists.   
"I..." I don't know what to tell her. She just told me she was in love with me, but I'm in love with her brother! I still can't look at her.   
"Takeru..." I don't like the way she says my name... Especially this time. Her voice is so filled with... worry and hope... "Don't you love me?"   
I think I might just loose consciousness right now. She actually asked me that! I wouldn't have ever thought she'd be this forward... but... I guess she can't tell I'm into guys, so... looks can be deceiving.   
"Hikari... I'm sorry... but... I don't. I don't love you. I mean, I'm not _in love_ with you." Yes, I do believe I will pass out. My head is pounding... I don't know if I can take much more of this... I hope she doesn't ask me to go into detail...   
"What?" she asks, kind of crouching down in her seat to look me in the face. I look up at her and she looks very confused. I can't blame her. I really can't...   
"I don't love you. And..." I sigh deeply. "I... I think I should go." I really can't take much more of this. My heart is about to jump right out of my chest. I get up from the chair and walk to the door. I think Hikari is too stunned to chase after me to ask me more about this. I open her bedroom door and let myself out as fast as I can. I close the door behind me, and I just noticed I can't see very well; my vision is all cloudy. This is taking _some_ toll on my health... 

"Ow!"   
"Ay!" 

I'm on my butt on the floor right now. I look up and realize I bumped right into the object of my affection. There's that blush again...   
"Oh geez... I'm so sorry!" I mumble stupidly.   
"Ow... my fault..." Taichi says, getting up and walking over to me. I realize I'm still on my ass on the floor. He's standing there and his crotch is right in my face, and I'm just staring at it. Dirty thoughts run through my mind at a million kilometers an hour. I finally blink and look up at him, and he's grinning, extending his hand. I take it and suddenly we're face to face. So close... I can't take it anymore... I close my eyes. 

And I kiss him. 

To be continued... 


End file.
